Un pequeño amor
by Tenchou-Fliqpy
Summary: El pequeño Ayato a sido flechazo por el amor a una edad temprano por nada y nada menos que su Sensei Yui.


** Un pequeño amor  
**

Aquella chica era tan linda… que no podía despegar mi mirada de ella. Siempre la seguía a donde fuese que ella se dirigiera, ya fuera con mis ojos ó que la siguiera físicamente; siempre me sonreía las veces que lo hacía y acariciaba mi cabeza… yo en esos momentos no podía ni verla a los ojos por la vergüenza que me daba, ella dejaba una leve risa cuando eso sucedía.

Sí… estaba enamorado de Yui-sensei.

La Sensei Yui Komori era una estudiante del último año de secundaria, que estaba de ayudante en la escuela primaria. La primera vez que la vi no le di tanta importancia, pensé que sería como las demás Senseis… pero ella fue tan particularmente buena conmigo, que mis ojos no pudieron separarse de su imagen; ninguna otra persona se preocupaba tanto por mí… ¡Y mis padres no contaban! Hablaba de desconocidos.

Cuando llegaba la hora de salida, siempre me aferraba a sus piernas para no irme y a veces lloraba un poco… ¡Pero era sólo un poquito! ¿¡Eh!? No confundan, los hombres como yo no lloramos…

Bueno, cuando eso sucedía y mis otros dos hermanos mayores —Shuu y Reiji— tenían que ir a buscarnos… ¡Ah, sí! También estaban mis otros hermanos dos: Kanato y Raito, pero ellos no eran importantes, sólo Yui-sensei y Ore-sama. En fin… cuando llegaba la hora de despedirse, ambos siempre tenían que agarrarme de las piernas para separarme de mi amada Sensei, y por desgracia… lo lograban.

—Me disculpo por hacerlos pasar por esto todos los días, Ayato-kun está muy unido a mí —Decía mi amada, avergonzada por la situación que yo la hacía pasar. Pero no era mi culpa… en parte claro, también era culpa de ella por ser tan linda y haber robado mi corazón.

—No, no se preocupe, Sensei —Respondía el cuatro-ojos de mi hermano Reiji con una sonrisa cansina, mientras me sujetaba de las piernas y Shu me sostenía por los brazos fuertemente. Aunque yo intentaba soltarme como podía, pero era imposible.

—Ya basta, Ayato, no seas molesto con tu Sensei… ¿qué crees que va a pensar ella de ti? ¿ah? —Interrogó Shuu con su típico tono de burla relajado, aunque lo que dijo también me hizo recapacitar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Sería que… ¿ella me odiaba? ¡No, era imposible! Quité ese pensamiento de mi mente mientras dejaba de moverme, mis hermanos se despidieron de ella llevándome hasta la casa de esa forma. Pude verla a lo lejos, notando que ella me miraba con una sonrisa y una mano alzada despidiéndome… yo era feliz por eso, ¡no me odiaba!

Los días habían pasado y empecé a notar a Yui-sensei actuar de una forma extraña… ya no sonreía como antes, su sonrisa ahora tenía un semblante de tristeza muy notorio, ya no me acariciaba la cabeza cuando estaba cerca de ella y ni me solía mirar como antes… hasta que un día lo supe.

Yui-sensei tenía un novio llamado Ruki, al cual yo odiaba desde el momento en que me enteré que había una existencia como él… ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a estar a con MI Yui-sensei!? Pero bueno… el caso era que un día que la encontré sola, ella estaba llorando; lo cual hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera al verla en ése estado. No podía tolerarlo… así que le hablé.

—Yui-sensei… ¿P-por qué lloras? —Me encontraba muy nervioso la verdad, no solía hablarle mucho.

—Ayato-kun… —Ella rápidamente limpió todo rastro de lágrimas de su hermoso rostro y volvió a sonreír de esa forma que no me gustaba—. No estoy llorando, estás confundido~ —Soltó una leve risa para despistarme de lo que pasaba en realidad, pero Ore-sama no era ningún tonto.

—No trates de engañarme —Le dije de la forma más seria que podía, ella se sorprendió y luego de unos segundos sonrió sinceramente.

Me sonrojé ante eso, ella me tomó de la mano para entrar al salón, donde no se encontraba nadie. En ese momentos todos estaban afuera jugando, y las otras Senseis estaban afuera cuidando de los demás.

—Jaja, eres muy atento, Ayato-kun~ Es cierto, perdóname por mentirte, lo que sucede es que… bueno, mi novio terminó conmigo y eso me tiene muy triste —Explicó ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello rojo-vino suavemente, mis mejillas se tiñeron en carmín por el acto… pero no duró mucho.

Yo fruncí el ceño por lo que me dijo del patán ése que osó en abandonarla, no es que me sintiera triste por eso… de hecho, sí estaba feliz. Pero no podía sentirme completamente alegre, al ver como mi Sensei lloraba por ese bastardo.

—¡Déjalo! Él no te merece, es un tonto que no sabe de lo que se pierde —Exclamé para luego cruzarme de brazos, ella me miró detenidamente y nuevamente sonrió, por lo que yo me volvía a sonrojar. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Era muy linda cuando hacía eso!

—Tienes razón, Ayato-kun… pero aunque no es algo fácil de olvidar, haré el intento~ —Respondió mientras volvía a dedicarme una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban, las que me enamoraban.

Al recordar eso, mi rostro tomó otro tono carmín mayor al de antes, ella se sorprendió y acercó su mano a mi frente para disque 'verificar si tenía fiebre'. Yo agarré su mano antes de que la alejara por completo, ella se desconcertó por eso y me miró dudando del "por qué" lo hice.

—Cuando sea grande… ¡Te vas a casar conmigo! Así que hasta entonces, no puedes tener más novios —Era capaz sentir como el rubor de mi carita podía hacerle competencia al rojo de mi cabello, la rubia-platinada me miró asombrada… pero soltó una pequeña risa, para luego acercarse a mi rostro y besar mi mejilla.

—Sólo cuando seas grande, ¿sí~? —Ella se alejó de mí, pero yo reaccioné rápido y también le besé su mejilla.

—Es una promesa… Yui —Declaré señalándola con decisión, una sonrisa traviesa surcó mis labios.

—Sí~ -Respondió ella, sonriendo con dulzura.

¡No podía ser más feliz…! La chica que me gustaba me había prometido que se casaría conmigo, cuando yo fuera mas grande. No podía esperar a ser mayor y poder estar con ella, pero la espera valdría la pena.

* * *

Es mi primer one-shot de Diabolik lovers, espero que les haya gustado, aun soy principiante así que pueden decirme sus opiniones abiertamente, gracias por haber leído y espero sus comentarios. También doy gracias a mi amiga Shadechii~ por ayudarme a editar.


End file.
